Born To Be
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Peyton and Matthew are the son and daughter of Alivia and Trace Anderson. They have expectations to live up to and they try hard to be like their parents. Everyone expects great things from them and they try their best. They just want to be themselves. They just want to be Gallagher/Blackthorne kids. Besides, they're the third generation. They were born to be.
1. The Parents Are Back

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!" Matt burst into my room full speed, a huge grin on his face, and eyes wide with excitement.

"What Matt," I asked, looking up from my over the summer COW homework.

"Mom and dad are back!"

Immediately my homework was pushed aside and I ran after him down the stairs.

"You better not be kidding Matt," I warned, but I knew he wouldn't joke about something like this. Our mom and dad had been gone for five months on their longest mission yet.

Our grandparents (Grandma Goode and Grandpa Goode) had been watching us but took the twins and left; deciding we were old enough to handle ourselves.

If I hadn't cleaned up behind him everywhere, Matt would have left his trash everywhere. Matt threw open the door and coming down the long driveway was the family's black SUV.

Matt smirked at me like "I told you so" and then started to wave like crazy.

I couldn't help it, I waved too.

I missed my parents so much it hurt. Just this past week was my fifteenth birthday and they missed it. I knew enough not to get upset about that. Tomorrow would be Matt's birthday and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Finally the car stopped and our parents stepped out. First I saw my mom.

My mom has always been extremely beautiful.

Her dark brown hair was never done to perfection (unlike Aunt Kodi), her skin wasn't always flawless (unlike Aunt Reb), and she didn't have the answer to everything (unlike Aunt Amelia).

That's what made her beautiful. Her eyes were dull looking but immediately brightened when she saw us. "Oh Peyton," she sighed and hugged me tightly. When she went to hug Matt I looked at my dad.

My dad is tall, broad, toned, and scary looking…to other people. To me, he's a huge teddy-bear. His eyes were bright already and a smirk played on his lips.

"What have I told you about growing up," he said playfully as he hugged me tightly.

"To stop," I grinned, "but when have I ever listened?"

He smiled and then said "Grandma and grandpa Goode are coming with the twins later. They still don't know we're here."

As we walked back to the house Matt and I asked in unison "How was the mission?"

"Classified," our parents chorused not missing a beat.

Ever since we learned to talk we always asked our parents how the mission went; knowing full well they would never tell us.

"Are you guys packed for tomorrow?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

Matt on the other hand didn't seem as happy.

"I'm packed, but I don't want to go."

I smiled sympathetically.

"I know it's bad at Blackthorne Mattie but…," what was I supposed to say, "you only have three more years."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Oh come on Princess. You're just saying it's not that bad because you go to a preppy school," he punched my arm playfully, which is like being punched by Josie (aka it hurts!) and said, "you guys only know how to be pampered."

"Not true," I punched him back, smiling successfully as he winced, "we're not always pampered."

"You're not always pampered…you guys have a gourmet chef for breakfast lunch and dinner!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes chef has to take a break off Matt."

During this conversation our parents escaped the living room and went upstairs.

"I wonder how this year is going to be," I said suddenly. "I hope somewhat exciting," he frowned, "not like freshman year though….that was horrible." "What was bad about freshman year?"

He shook his head and left.

I followed him into the kitchen where he managed to get into the ice-cream I hid in the back on the freezer. I took out a spoon and took a scoop for myself. "What happened during freshman year Matt?"

He shook his head again and continued to eat.

"You've never kept secrets from me before Matt," I took the ice-cream from him and cocked my hip, "why now?"

"It's a…personal thing." "A personal thing….okay whatever," I tossed him the container and frowned.

"I will find out. I'll get Brandon to tell me."

The corners of his mouth lifted a little but he said in a gravely serious voice "I doubt even Brandon will tell you."

I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Whatever…don't think I won't find out."

He gave me a look with his green eyes blazing.

"Don't try Peyton. Please don't try."

He left, the ice-cream slowly melting in the sun.

* * *

"Peypey," a little voice chimed and then it said "Mattie!"

"Come on guys," an identical voice said, and I smiled.

The twins were home. I made my way down the stairs and smiled down at my twin sisters.

"Peyton," they squealed and I ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I hugged them tightly and stepped back.

Their long brownish-blonde hair was pulled up into high ponytails and they wore identical outfits. On their wrists were leather bracelets with their names engraved into them.

"Did you guys have fun with Grandma and Grandpa Goode?"

They nodded.

"Raquel flipped a boy over her shoulder at the park," Rachel smiled brightly.

My mouth dropped open.

Matt walked into the room, ignored my gaze, and hugged them.

"What's this about flipping boys?"

Rachel frowned.

"The mean boy kicked over my sand castle and tried to push me so I took his arm and flipped him over my shoulder."

Matt and I shared glances quickly, smiles threatening to split our faces.

"You guys aren't supposed to use combatives on civilians," Matt said. "Even basic ones," I added, knowing they would find a loop hole somehow.

Rachel dragged her foot across the carpet and said "The boy tried to punch Raquel when she wasn't looking so I knocked him off his feet….grandma made me apologize," she added hastily.

"That I did."

I turned around and saw my grandma standing behind me.

"Now where are my hugs?"

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table laughing and joking.

We hadn't seen our family in a good three months.

Soon enough though, the twins were getting tired. Rachel fell asleep and ended up with her elbow in her mash potatoes.

"I've got her," Matt said and walked around the table to pick her up.

Raquel's eyes started to droop so I picked her up and followed Matt upstairs.

As I reached the twin's room, I saw Matt laying Rachel in her bed, tucking her in for the night.

I laid Raquel down on her bed and did the same.

"Peyton," she whispered. "Yeah Rocky?"

She smiled at her nickname.

"Do you think one day…I'll be a Gallagher Girl too?"

I looked over at Matt who was staring at us with a small smile.

"Yeah Raquel…you and Rachel both." Matt came over and kissed her forehead.

"You were born to be a Gallagher Girl."

"Just like Peyton is a Gallagher Girl and you are a Blackthorne Boy?"

Matt nodded, the smile gone.

"Exactly."

She smiled and nestled into her blankets.

We walked out and I closed the door quietly.

"Born to be a Gallagher Girl?"

He grinned.

"I came up that myself."

"You better paten it before someone else does."


	2. The Boys Are Here

**[{5:00 pm}]**

"Do you have all your stuff," my mom fussed, brushing the imaginary lint off of my clothes. I brushed her hands away gently and smiled.

"Yes mom I do."

She straightened her back and then pulled me into a tight hug. "Do well this year okay? Try not to burn anything down."

I winced.

"I didn't mean to set Josie's brush on fire mom…the match fell."

She laughed and said "I know." "

Good luck sis," Matt hugged me tightly and then held me at arm's length. His hair fell into his eyes and he flipped it away. "Don't get in trouble okay?"

I smacked his arm but hugged him. "I won't if you don't."

He chuckled and then let go.

"I think your classmates find me attractive," he whispered quietly and I turned to see Jacqueline and Sarah giggling and then blushing as Matt winked at them. "Oh don't mess with them," I pushed him gently and he grabbed my wrist.

"See you soon sis," he whispered and then climbed back into the SUV that would take him and my dad to the airport.

"Bye princess," my dad crushed me with a bear hug and then set me down.

"You'll see your brother a lot sooner than you think you will," he whispered, earning a "don't you dare say anything else to her" look from my mom.

I nodded and was about to ask a question when I heard "Peyton!"

I whirled around to see Josie, Chloe, and Aubrey waving at me.'

I smiled at my mom and dad and said "Bye!" They smiled at me and said "Now go on."

I grabbed my suitcase handle and pulled it after me.

Matt stuck his head out the window and yelled "Hey guys!"

"Hi Matt," they chorused.

He blew a kiss at us and I rolled my eyes.

"My brother the idiot." "No, your brother the hottie," Chloe laughed. "Eww Chloe," I groaned as we headed up the stairs to the great hall. "I have to admit," Aubrey chimed, "Matt is pretty good looking."

I pretended to gag and went to take the shortcut to our rooms when I heard "Girls!"

We spun around to see Madame Dabney walking gracefully towards us.

For a woman who was almost sixty, she looked amazing. Her skin was perfectly smooth and her hair didn't have a hint of grey in it.

"You are not allowed to go through that door for awhile."

I shared looks with my roommates and said "Madame Dabney, how else are we supposed to get to our rooms?"

She smiled. "You are to walk around like everyone else to get the staircase."

We all groaned.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," she turned to walk away.

Josie reached out to open the door when Madame Dabney called "Don't open the door Josephina," without turning around.

* * *

"Well that sucked," Josie flopped down on her bed.

I rolled my suitcase by the foot of my bed and said "I wonder why they won't let us go through there."

"Isn't it obvious," Chloe popped onto her bed, bouncing slightly, "they're hiding something."

Aubrey pulled her dark brown hair into a high ponytail and then checked herself in the mirror. "Why would they hide something? The school year hasn't even started yet. In fact…it doesn't start for another…two hours and forty-nine minutes."

"The staff of our school is made up of elite operatives who were trained to lie, cheat, and pretend to be other people," Chloe raised her eyebrow,"why wouldn't they hide something?"

I examined our room we'd been staying in since seventh grade and sighed.

"What's wrong Peyton?" I hesitated and then sat down on my bed.

"The day before Matt's birthday….he let something slip. Something about freshman year…," I trailed off.

"What could have been so bad about freshman year? Isn't Blackthorne just like Gallagher…just tougher," Josie asked.

I nodded slowly…not really knowing.

Something inside told me not to believe that…like there was something more to Blackthorne than we knew.

"We should probably change huh," Aubrey said, opening her suitcase and pulling out her folded uniform.

I went to open my suitcase and then smiled. A large note on top with messy handwriting read "We love you Peyton!" On top of that were the twins' leather bracelets and a picture of the four of us Anderson kids.

"Aww that's such a cute picture," Josie cooed. I smiled and placed it on my bed gently.

I didn't want anything to happen to that.

I snapped on Rachel and Raquel's bracelets and pulled out one of my uniforms.

"Now, just how are we going to do your hair," Chloe asked.

Oh here we go.

* * *

We all sat at the table with the rest of the sophomores waiting for the teachers to come in when Jacqueline called "Peyton!"

I turned to my left and said "Yes?"

"I hear…," she leaned on the table, her sleek, black hair, brushing the table, "that we are having visitors this year." I looked at my friends with a bemused expression.

"And you're telling me this….why?"

"I need to know…if that is a rumor or not."

Everyone at the table groaned.

"Come on Jackie, you know she doesn't!"

"Why would you ask that again?"

"No one told Headmistress Goode anything when Headmistress Rachel was around."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

The doors opened and the teachers filled in.

Great grandma Solomon walked in with her head high and a serious look on her face. She had the most respect of any teacher in the entire staff of Gallagher.

We all stood.

"Ladies of Gallagher who comes here?"

Like every year we quoted the Gallagher Academy motto. When we finally sat down, my grandmother smiled at us.

"Welcome ladies and welcome back to Gallagher Academy. For the seventh graders," I craned my neck to see the tiny girls sitting at the front of the room, "we want you to feel at home and to realize now that you are a part of an unbreakable sisterhood. For now and for always, you will be a Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Academy shall always be your home."

For twenty straight minutes Grandma Goode told the interesting yet always repeated history of Gilligan Gallagher and how our school came to be.

"We would like to inform you however, that Gallagher Academy has a brother that shares if somewhat an equal education," she said the last part slowly like she struggled to find the right words.

Whispers floated through the air and my grandmother raised her hands to silence them.

"You'll be seeing your brother a lot sooner than you think you will," my dad repeated through my head.

I looked at my friends and they all mouthed the same thing "the boys are coming."

I nodded and then turned to look at the staff table.

"Ladies, please welcome the young men of Blackthorne."

The doors opened to reveal the boys of Blackthorne.


	3. Playing Daddy

**[{Matt POV}] **

We walked into the Great Hall into a single file line.

About two thousands girls were staring at us, opened mouthed. I could easily pick out the newbies; they were so little.

I scanned the room and found Peyton, Josie, Chloe, and Aubrey smiling at us excitedly, especially Peyton. I smiled at her and then felt myself get pushing slightly by my grandfather.

He walked up to grandma Goode and kissed her softly.

An "aww" chorused around the room but we guys stood impassive.

We were trained to be as still as possible.

"Thank you ladies for allowing us to share your prestigious school," grandpa Goode smiled. "Laying it on thick seems to work for him," I thought sourly. The only person my sweet talking ever worked on was Chloe.

"These boys will now introduce their selves," grandpa Goode said and jerked his head at a freshman.

The boy stepped forward and wrung his hands nervously. He reminded me of my grand-uncle Jonas. One look at Peyton and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

Soon enough the freshman were done and it was our turn. No one moved to introduce themselves so I went first.

"My name's Matt Anderson," as soon as Anderson came out of my mouth, every head turned to Peyton, "and I'm on the CoveOps track." Peyton's face grew red but she didn't turn away.

At first I thought she was looking at me but I thought hard to think who was standing next to me.

Inwardly I groaned.

It was Jason Harris.

He was the guy every dad warns his daughter about. He has messy black hair that he never seemed to do, brown eyes so black, and an attitude rude enough to make teachers cringe. Not ours of course, but he's come close. He's 5'10 and is ripped. Of course I'm taller and more buff but of course no one cares. In seventh grade he decked a freshman for teasing him about his dad who was a part of the Circle years ago. He's all that is bad news….and he was focused on Peyton.

Just my luck.

I nudged him hard to get his attention and he stepped forward.

"My name is Jason Harris and I'm on the CoveOps field track."

He stepped back and I glanced at Peyton to see his reaction. Her shoulders slowly folded in and I realized she had been holding her breath.

Great, of course she was hooked onto Jason.

I groaned inwardly again as Bryan stepped up.

Bryan looks just like his sisters. They are triplets and you immediately get a "wow" factor when you look at them. All three have thick curly hair and freckles sprinkling their noses in the exact same places. No one had to guess whose brother he was.

Jack was next.

He and Aubrey are eleven months apart, like Peyton and I, but can easily be confused as twins. They both have whitish-blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

**No one's** eyes are as blue as Peyton's though.

Her eyes are a deep royal blue that when focused on you, can scare the mess out of you.

Right now, they were glaring at me.

"What," I demanded/mouthed.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't answer.

Brandon was up next.

Brandon is the youngest of us all but already has a girlfriend; Josie. Bryan wasn't happy at first but Josie could have cared less. She said, verbatim, "I don't need your permission to date Brandon. He's practically like family and mom and dad are fine with it so you should be too."

Eventually we got through the juniors and seniors and grandpa Goode said "Let's eat."

We filed off the stage and we headed over to the girls' table.

I slid in next to Peyton while Brandon sat by Josie, Bryan sat by Chloe, and Jack sat by Aubrey. Jason sat directly across from us. I shot him a warning look which he returned with a smirk.

"We didn't even have time to get out of the SUV's before they piled us onto the jet to get here," Bryan said, noting the tension from me.

"I wonder when they made the decision to let you spend the year with us," Josie said, eating the bits of bread Brandon was tossing into the air for her.

"I'm not complaining," Brandon grinned and started shoveling food into his mouth.

Peyton and Jason remained completely silent and sat their avoided conversation. It was fine by me.

"So Peyton," he asked (I shouldn't have said anything),"who's older?" This fool knew well enough that she was older but if I said anything Peyton would get ticked. "I'm older," she smiled, and turned to grin at me, "but Matt likes to act as if he is."

I smiled widely. "That's only because I act more maturely."

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, okay Matt," Bryan laughed. I frowned making them laugh harder.

"We all know it's true. You do like to act older," Chloe teased.

I smiled at her, making her blush and her brown eyes soften.

"I do."

We sat there smiling at each other until Jason cleared his throat._ I almost punched him in the throat for interrupting_ _our moment_ but Peyton grabbed my arm.

"So Jason, tell me about you. I grew up with these guys and practically know everything about them…but I don't know you."

Everyone turned to Jason.

He leaned forward and locked his eyes onto hers.

"What do you want to know?" Peyton smiled shyly and Jason winked at her.

Jack sent me a warning glance but I knew there was nothing I could do.

If Jason was going to make Peyton fall, I was just going to have to be there to catch her.

**[{An hour after dinner}]**

I grabbed Peyton's arm and pushed her against the wall lightly.

"What," she hissed and I widened my eyes.

"I just want to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Jason…he's not as good as you think he is," I said softly.

She laughed angrily and pulled her arm away.

"Oh that's what this is about? Because Jason and I were **talking **at dinner you want to get all protective?"

I frowned.

She wasn't taking me seriously and she never acted like this towards me.

"Peyton, I'm just watching out for you."

"Yeah Matt, well don't. I don't need you to play daddy."

With that, she walked off, leaving me dumbfounded.

Keeping her heart safe was going to be harder than I thought.

I had to protect her myself _no matter what_ she said.

**_ Even if I had to play daddy._**


	4. Let Me Be The First

**Peyton (POV)**

I felt horrid for yelling at Matt.

I've never been that rude to him before but it always set me off when-ever he would play the "big brother" card.

Which he wasn't!

I made my way into my room and ignored the strange looks I received from my roommates.

"Someone's testy right now," Aubrey laughed.

"Stupid Matthew," I yelled and began to strip down to change into my pajamas. Josie leaned against the wall and asked "What did he do?" I hastily pulled on my pajamas and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"He told me to stay away from Jason," I scrubbed my face furiously then screamed "Oww!"

My face was burning!

I dried it off and then turned to my friends gathered in the doorway.

"He was playing the daddy card."

They winced.

"What exactly did he say," Chloe asked, moving aside so I could get past.

I frowned.

"He said Jason wasn't good. He told me it would be best if I …stayed away from him."

"You know Matt better than any of us Peyton."

He would only do something if it was to protect you."

I dropped onto my bed and fell back. "I know. I know! I felt bad for yelling at him as soon as I walked away," I slammed my first on my mattress, "I just wish he wouldn't be so protective."

They all grinned at me.

"Just apologize in the morning but let him know you won't listen to him. It's not like you listen to anyone anyway," Josie pulled her covers up to her waist.

I buried under my covers and turned on my side away from them.

I heard Chloe move to turn off the light and soon we were covered in complete black.

* * *

"Matt!"

He spun around in the middle of the foyer and saw me running to him."

"Peyton?"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

He hugged me back. "It's okay," he laughed and held me at arm's-length and studied me carefully, "is there anything else?"

I thought about it.

"No…nothing else."

He smiled, "Okay."

We walked into the Great Hall but I stopped Jason was sitting at the table already, talking to Jack intently. "Dude, just stay away," Jack was saying and Jason shook his head and moved his hands furiously.

Josie, Aubrey, Chloe, and Bryan weren't there yet.

"Matt," some kid called and Matt pulled away from me.

I stared at the back of Jason's head intently but regretted it as he turned around.

His eyes locked on mine and I sucked in a breath. His eyes are practically black and his hair fell over them in a flip of hair that was messed up just the right way

. Jack waved at me and I forced my legs to go forward.

"Good morning Jack, Jason," I said as I sat down across from Jason. He looked over me and then smiled.

His teeth were extremely sharp and perfectly white.

Gosh this boy was hot.

"Good morning Peyton."

His voice was low like he was still sleepy but his eyes were bright. I filled my plate with eggs and bacon and began to eat. Jack stood up and said "I'll be right back."

Five seconds after he left Jason asked "Is Matt always so…authoritive?"

I laughed a little.

"Usually no. With other guys…yes."

He leaned towards me on his elbows.

"Why do you think that is?"

His eyes focused on mine and I felt my insides turning to mush.

"I think…because he's trying to protect me." "Trying to protect you from what?"

He kept leaning in until we were inches apart.

"I think from-"

"Hey guys," Chloe flopped down next to me.

I felt my face grow red but Jason stood up.

"I'll see you guys later," he slowly walked out of the room, shaking his head.

"What was that," she demanded.

My gaze followed Jason's retreating back until he turned the corner.

"I…I don't know."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Madame Dabney said smiling, "today we shall learn the art of dance."

A groan went up from the guys and smiles spread across the girls.

Two people did nothing: Jason and I. I refused to look in his direction though.

"I shall take volunteers…how about…Mr. Harris and Miss Anderson."

Oh. My. God.

I slowly stood up and watched as Jason walked over to us fluidly. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt my knees go weak.

"Now, grab Miss Anderson's hand and place you other hand on her waist," Jason did as he was told.

His thumb and rubbed my waist accidently as his hand moved under Madame Dabney's, sending my skin burning.

"Now," Madame Dabney started to the music, "dance!"

Jason and I started to move in quick, graceful movements, holding onto each too tightly to be called comfortable. "You know, I don't think Matt likes this very much."

He spun me and then gripped my waist tightly.

I rolled my eyes and he spun me out and pulled me back into his arms.

During my spin I saw Matt smiling and dancing with Chloe, but casting angry glances at us.

"He's never been happy about boys liking me."

"I can see why," he twirled me around then stopped dancing all together, "a girl like as beautiful as you should have plenty of guys drooling over you."

I found his eyes burning into mine.

"Believe it or not, I haven't."

He took my hand in his loosely and spun me around, pulling me close.

"Then allow me," his breathed, his lips impossibly close to mine, "to be the first.


	5. Special

**Matt POV**

Bam.

My fist connected with the punching bag, making it swing hard.

Only newbies were in here and they were staring at me. I spun and kicked the bag before adding a punch combination.

My head was spinning as I thought about Jason and Peyton.

The picture of them dancing wouldn't leave my mind no matter how much I wanted it to. That was my sister he was touching. If all we were going to do was dance in Culture class, then I was being Peyton's dance partner for the rest of the year.

"Hey, you're Matt right?" I stopped and saw a tiny seventh grader staring at me in awe.

"It's me in the flesh," I said sourly.

The girl had short brown hair and dark green eyes that were darker than mine. She looked so much like Rachel and Raquel it hurt.

"Can you…show me how to do that," she asked quietly. I glanced at the bag and watched as it slowly swung back and forward.

"Which one? The kick and the punch combination?"

She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Brandy," she frowned, "my name's Brandy."

"Okay Brandy," she seemed so quiet for a thirteen year old, "you're going to plant your feet in front of the bag like this." I showed her and stepped aside. She did correctly and then raised her left eyebrow.

"What's next?"

"Now you're going to bounce until you get your momentum going and then swing around and kick," I did and felt my foot connect with the bag. Her eyes went wide and she glanced uncertainly.

"Look, you've got this. It's beyond your skills but I can tell you pick things up fast."

She nodded and breathed out. In one quick, fluid motion she spun, slammed the bag with her foot with a perfect kick, and then added the three punch combo I **hadn't **shown her yet.

She breathed softly and then looked at me.

"How was that?"

My mouth was handing open and I breathed "Wow".

She mastered it by herself. It took me an entire month to learn that move!

"That was awesome Brandy."

She smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"Brandy!"

We both turned around and saw a teacher I have never seen before standing in the doorway of the barn.

"I have to go."

"I'll see you around then," I smiled.

She threw her arms around my middle and hugged me. I felt oddly compelled to hug her back, so I did.

"Thanks Matt," she pulled back. "No problem Brandy."

She ran over to her teacher, leaving me alone.

I gathered my things and went to leave when someone called "Matt!"

As I slung my bag over my shoulder I saw one of the seniors jogging over to me. His name was…Brendan and he was one of the most well liked kids in Blackthorne.

"I saw that."

"What?" He studied me carefully.

"That thing with Brandy."

"You know her," I asked.

"That's my sister," he gave me a look like "say something".

"She's sweet," I paused and then added, "She reminds me of my twin baby sisters."

He smiled.

"That's was nice of you to teach her something. Most kids stay away from her," he got an angry look.

"Why? She's a nice kid."

"She's…special," he said carefully.

I didn't push for an explanation. "She's normal to me."

He smiled and his eyes seemed to melt.

"I'd do anything to help other kids see how she's not that much different."

I stared at where Brandy left and then turned to Brendan.

"Sometimes it's the normal kids who don't realize how special some people can be," he said quietly.

I gave him with a serious look.

"Here she won't have to worry about that."

"Why do you say that?"

I looked him in the eye.

"She's in Gallagher and now a sister for life. She will always be welcome here."


	6. Don't Let Him Stop You

**Peyton POV **

"Don't ask me why," I snapped as I stormed up the stairs.

"Oh come on Peyton! He's hot!"

Aubrey was hot on my tail, trying to persuade me as to why I should go out with Jason.

"That means nothing."

"What's this commotion," Josie and Chloe turned around the corner. Their accents always caught me off guard; they were slight, but there.

"Peyton is no all of a sudden anti-Jason."

They rose opposite eyebrows in unison.

"Why is that," Chloe asked, "just…two days ago, you were all about the idea of Jason asking you out." "He's gorgeous," Aubrey muttered.

Josie stood still in front of me, arms crossed. "It's because of Matt isn't it? He finally changed your thought process on Jason didn't he?"

I sighed and threw open the door to our room.

Inside were the boys (minus Brandon), two of the three of them shirtless.

Matt stood up, shirt thrown over his shoulder, "We were waiting for you guys."

I heard Chloe suck in a slight breath and I rolled my eyes.

Matt smirked and then said "We couldn't help but over hear you're very loud conversation."

"Where's Brandon," Josie demanded.

"The infirmary," Bryan frowned; he hit his head on the P&E wall and knocked himself out cold." She crossed her arms again, the look on her face anything but friendly.

"Brandon is not that clumsy. So I ask again, **where's Brandon**?"

Bryan grimaced and then said "I accidently kicked him too hard and he hit the wall full force."

The fire in Josie's eyes was enough to make everyone wince as she glared at her brother.

Without a word, she left.

Jack went to lie back on Aubrey's bed and put his hands behind his head.

"You know if he doesn't wake up in the next two hours, you're more than likely dead."

Aubrey stifled a laugh and then walked past Matt, slapping his arm hard.

"You shouldn't have let him."

Matt's eyes locked onto mine and he shrugged "I was busy."

"What did you do," I demanded.

He laughed.

"Nothing besides finally getting you to see my way."

I frowned. "Just because I understand where you're coming from doesn't mean I agree with you."

Now he frowned.

"Peyton, I don't want you dating him at all. I thought you understood that."

I balled my fists by my side and saw Chloe and Aubrey trade looks.

"Why do you care?"

"I am your brother-""Younger, mind you," I snapped but he continued.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe. Obviously I'm the only who has a sense of conscious between the two of us!"

"I don't need to be kept safe! I need you to get off my case!"

"Peyton," Chloe said quietly, "he's just trying to help."

I turned and snapped "You're only siding with him because you like him! You would side with him ever time!"

Bryan stood up quickly. "Don't yell at her."

"Oh yeah? Are you going to stop me?"

Matt put his hand on Bryan shoulder and then turned to me.

"Don't get mad at your friends now. You'll need us when you get hurt Peyton."

I glared at them.

Aubrey and Chloe refused to meet my gaze, Jack was glancing at me apprehensively, Bryan looked like he wanted to hit me, and Matt was looking at me with sadness in his gaze.

"I'm done."

With that, I stormed out of the room.

* * *

I found Josie in the infirmary, sitting next to Brandon who was knocked out cold.

She looked up at with me and surprised me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Peyton."

Brandon's right arm was dangling off the side of the bed and his left arm was on Josie's lap, his fingers entwined with hers.

"How is he?"

"He just has a slight concussion. Thank goodness he has a thick skull. He was just up about ten minutes ago." She wiped her eyes carefully and then looked at me. "Pey, promise me something."

"Yeah Jo?"

"Don't let Matt keep you from dating Jason. If you really like him, go out with him."

She looked down at Matt and smiled sadly.

"Matt thinks he knows better, but if you don't find out what hurt is, or love on your own now...you'll never be able to handle yourself later." I looked at her and Brandon's hands and thought about it.

She was right.

"I promise Josie."

"Good," she let go of Brandon's hand, kissed his forehead, and stood up, "Let's go find Jason."


	7. Do You Like Me? Yes or No?

**Alivia POV **

"Josie, where are we going?"

She had a tight grip on my wrist and was pulling me harshly.

"I told you, we're going to find Jason."

I froze but she yanked me along. "No. No. No. No. No!" I tried to pull away from her but she kept her hand tight around my wrist.

"We have to make sure he likes you Peyton or else all that mess with Matt will be for nothing."

I sighed and then continued walking.

"Okay fine, but let go of my wrist…it hurts." She did, smiling. I rubbed my wrist uncomfortably.

"Where is he anyway?"

"The P&E barn. He was doing some extra workouts."

I smiled a little at the thought of Jason possibly having abs.

Okay…so I kind of drooled at the thought of that. We pushed open the doors and walked out of the school. The sun felt well on what skin was showing through my uniform and I closed my eyes for a split second. We walked across the lawn and made our way into the barn.

I heard the grunts and cries escaping the open door and we slipped in. Across the barn was the giant rock wall.

Next to it was the loft that I loved to chill on with Josie, Chloe, and Aubrey. Down along the right wall were weapons used during Gillian's time. Next to those, were the punching bags.

No one else was in there besides Jason and I couldn't help but marvel at how smooth he worked. His punches came through like liquid and his kicks were quick and agile. Each punch hit the bag perfectly and made it swing higher and higher.

Sweat dripped down his body and made his skin glisten.

As he spun to kick, I couldn't help but admire his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Jason!"

He stopped mid-punch and turned to look at us.

"Hey guys," he grinned and wiped his face with his shirt lying on the ground.

"We," I pinched her arm and received a dirty look, "I had a question."

"What would that be," he asked, looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Do you like Peyton?" He looked startled.

"What?"

"You heard me," Josie said, cocking her hip to the side.

Jason looked at me with an impassive face.

I knew the answer.

I was a flirting device.

I wasn't supposed to be liked.

I was supposed to be messed with.

I left before he could say anything. I ran back to the mansion and ran up to our room.

I passed Matt on the way but refused to say anything.

His hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

I was jerked back and found myself face to face with my brother.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

I wasn't crying.

I wasn't shaking.

I wasn't screaming.

As long as I kept a calm demeanor Matt wouldn't think anything was up.

"Liar," he squeezed my arm tightly and then let go.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Before I could answer Josie yelled "Peyton Anderson!" Matt and I both looked down the stairs at her.

She grinned triumphantly. "Get down here now!"

"Why," I asked my voice cracking. Matt looked at me worriedly.

Josie smiled, causing the freckles on her nose gathering to form a dark spot.

"You left before you heard the great news!"

* * *

"Are you serious? No way!"

Josie, Chloe, Aubrey, and I all sat in a circle on our floor, talking about Jason.

Apparently he said yes shortly after I ran away. He was almost afraid to say anything in front of me.

"If he asks you out what are you going to say," Chloe asked.

"IF he asks me out," I sighed and fell back.

"Oh he will," Josie smiled, "he was very adamant when I mentioned it." A huge grin split my face.

"Oh my gosh Peyton," Chloe and Aubrey squealed. I squealed along with them.

"Wait! What if I mess this up?" They all laughed.

"Peyton, never in our lives have you ever messed anything up!"

"Well there's always a first time for everything I guess," Aubrey teased.

"Not funny," I punched her arm.

"How exactly am I going to pull off being a girlfriend? I've never been one…and I'm not the best at being a girly girl."

They exchanged crazy glances and smiles.

"We can help you with that."


End file.
